


only if you could see

by universehoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend!daniel, insecure!jihoon, pure fluff, this is not angst omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universehoon/pseuds/universehoon
Summary: If Daniel would go blind and that he could only stare at one person before seeing the world in pure black, with no hesitations he’d pick Jihoon. He’d loved to see the beauty of the universe inside the boy’s eyes for the last time.





	only if you could see

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy reading :)
> 
> ps: this is inspired by couple of tweets i just randomly saw in my timeline hehe

“I look so ugly…” Jihoon’s face turned upside down and the younger slumped himself onto the couch after checking himself out in the mirror just beside his bed.

Jihoon is on his nth time changing and trying out different set of clothes. He had given up after taking out a flannel shirt which doesn’t suit his exact taste right now. He sneaked a decent looking tee shirt in his roommate slash bestfriend slash Woojin’s closet but ended up throwing it away. He also tried wearing his boyfriend’s clothes that he left one time when he slept over but to no avail didn’t helped at all. He then decided to just settle to his favourite pink oversized sweater and training pants.

He just don’t get it at all, it’s his 100th day anniversary with his boyfriend today and they agreed to do what other typical couples do – have a date, celebrate and flaunt their love to other people but the universe is exactly not by his side today. After all the skincare products and facial masks he put on his face one week before this event his pimple decided to pop up today. His eye bags and dark circles aren’t exactly the type who wants to be left behind because they are very prominent right now too.

Sulking, he didn’t even bother to style his hair or put on some perfume. He took a shower anyway and he might as well stick with his ugly concept right now because he also feels likewise.

He saw his boyfriend’s texts on his phone just a minute ago.

 

Niel-hyung♡  
You ready? I’m outside :)

 

Jihoon sighed and took a one last look at the mirror before rolling his eyes, sick to see his reflection looking like that. “I look so awful.”

He bid goodbye to Woojin who didn’t even threw a glance at his direction and went outside their shared dorms. He then saw Daniel facing the other way, his back on Jihoon. As if knowing Jihoon’s presence he turned his face on him and smiled when he saw the younger walking to his direction.

Jihoon’s breath hitched when he saw how good looking his boyfriend is especially when the smile is directed to him and he’s on the receiving line of his beautiful stare. He still can’t believe Daniel likes him. He then suddenly remembered his state right now and is embarrassed to be seen with the campus heartthrob.

Daniel gave him a bouquet of pink and purple baby’s breath flowers. His cheeks burning because of the gesture. Daniel giggled and Jihoon felt Daniel’s hand caressing his hair while staring at him.

“Did you like it?” Daniel asked.

Jihoon tried to compose himself despite the loud beating of his heart although clearly failing because Daniel could only see the pink blush on his cheeks and he can’t stop giggling at the cute boy. “You fool, why bother giving flowers.”

“But you liked it right?”

“Of course.”

Daniel grinned and Jihoon offered him a smiled. Daniel intertwined their two hands and quickly went to their planned date for the day.

Daniel is Jihoon’s senior. Jihoon majoring in theatre arts while Daniel with dancing. Their friends didn’t exactly see this relationship coming. No one in the campus actually. They are recognized as the most incompatible couple of the campus. (There’s a poll going on the university’s forum) _Who the hell awards people with most incompatible couple?_ Daniel ranted one time.

And everybody knows Daniel likes to go clubbing, drinking alcohol, making friends easily and other social butterfly people would do. Jihoon, on the other hand, is a homebody. He likes the calm, peaceful, serene and quietness of home. It’s a pure coincidence how the two became friends and hit it off. One word: gaming.

They are obsessed and addicted to gaming and the rest was history.

Everyone in the campus swallowed everything they had said about the two being incompatible because now they are known as the most adorable campus couple ever had been born.

 

 

Daniel knows something’s up today. Jihoon is not the cheerful and bright date he usually was. Normally, he would be snarky and tease Daniel about being whipped for him whenever he catches the older staring at him but unknowingly today was different.

“Stop staring, hyung.” Jihoon commented one moment when he caught Daniel staring at him, he’s sitting in front of him in the coffee shop they both planned to go to.

Jihoon’s embarrassed and shy tone didn’t escape Daniel’s ears. Jihoon is asking for an impossible favour though because Daniel can’t stop staring at how beautiful his boyfriend is.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Daniel narrowed his eyebrows and tried to catch Jihoon’s eyes. He can feel Jihoon avoiding his gaze.

“Nothing,” Jihoon shrugged and tried to avert the topic by talking about these weird students who just moved at the dorm beside them a week ago. Daniel easily let go of the topic but he keeps on staring at Jihoon more often than usual (as if he’s not always staring at the younger) trying to decipher what Jihoon was thinking.

After their brunch at the coffee shop they decided to go to the mall. With Daniel intertwining their fingers again and leading the way to the cinema, Jihoon trailed next to him with his head low and unfamiliar silence of the younger.

“Hey, are you sick? Do you want to go home?” Daniel asked another time before they buy their tickets. Jihoon is quiet and Daniel is sure there’s something wrong with his boyfriend. He saw Jihoon staring somewhere and he followed his line of sight only to be greeted by a group of giggling girls looking at them.

Daniel’s jaw tightened and he tugged Jihoon’s hand for the younger to look at him. “Jihoon-ah,”

Jihoon finally looked at him and smiled tiredly. “Buy the tickets hyung.”

He simply nodded and quietly bought the tickets. They silently went in the cinema and sat for whole two hours trying to watch the movie, although none of them understand and digest what the movie is all about.

Daniel’s thought are rummaging all through the movie. What could he possibly done for Jihoon to be like this? Did he mess up earlier? Should he just reschedule the date before? Is he tired from all the studying? Did he say something to offend Jihoon? Certainly he didn’t saw this all coming. He just sighed and decided to just ask the younger later, he keeps on fidgeting on his seat clearly uncomfortable for the cold shoulder he was getting from Jihoon.

 

 

Jihoon feels bad and guilty for ruining their date. They went back at the campus dorms after the movie and Daniel is also awfully quiet and he knows it’s because of how he behaved the whole time of their date. He wants to tell Daniel the reason but he’s afraid the older will just laugh at how ridiculous it would sound.

He can’t blame Daniel if he gets angry at how Jihoon is treating him. They sat down at the sofa inside their dorm, Woojin’s nowhere to be found, uncomfortable silence fleeing around the couple.

Jihoon heard Daniel sighed. His arm resting at the back of the couch where Jihoon is seating while the latter kept on playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Jihoonie, tell me what’s wrong…” Daniel is the first one to break the silence.

Jihoon bite his lips and contemplated whether to tell Daniel his insecurities or what. He’s certainly not the type to get jealous or to envy other people but today is different. He spent a week (or more) for this day to go to his plan, to be a special day for the both of them. He spent all his days pampering his self to be beautifully handsome today, to impress his boyfriend but his confidence goes downhill whenever he sees other beautiful ladies and handsome guys staring at Daniel. Like they’re better than Jihoon.

So whenever he sees himself in front of the mirror he always sees that person who’ll never be good enough for Daniel. Kang Daniel is loved by many, the professors, his classmates, his seniors, girls and boys of any age, and what did Jihoon did in his life to deserve him? None. Who is Jihoon to deserve him? Nothing.

He spent his days trying to bury down these thoughts deep in his mind but true enough if you open and dwell on it it’ll never stop. Jihoon couldn’t stare back at Daniel especially if Daniel stares at him as if he’s the only one and only thing he could see right now.

 

 

If Daniel would go blind and that he could only stare at one person before seeing the world in pure black, with no hesitations he’d pick Jihoon. He’d loved to see the beauty of the universe inside the boy’s eyes for the last time. Millions and millions of stars and constellations swimming inside his eyes as if he’s the only galaxy they had ever known. He’d loved to adore those plump, soft and pink lips that made him crazy thinking about it repeatedly. He’d loved to be drowning on him for the last time over and over again.

So when Jihoon said something between _I’m ugly_ and _I feel so awful_ he felt like all his blood rushed upward to his head. Daniel felt angry and mad, not because of Jihoon but to the person who did this for Jihoon to feel that way? The most beautiful and pretty man his eyes had ever lay on, how dare them make Jihoon feel this way?

“I’m so ugly.” Jihoon repeated and Daniel felt himself froze. _No, no, you’re not. Please don’t tell that to yourself._ Daniel wants to assure him but he can’t feel his tongue and Jihoon just continued talking.

“Look at you,” the younger gestured Daniel’s body. “Everybody adores you, you’re so handsome too. All girls and boys want to be with you. They all have this look on their faces when they see us together. I- I don’t even deserve you for you are so kind and –”

Daniel cut his thoughts before Jihoon could utter words Daniel could never forget.

“Jihoon… that’s not true. It makes me mad that you think that way.” Daniel replied, lips formed in a thin line clearly mad about the situation.

“You,” Daniel held the younger’s’ hand and intertwined it with his. He sighed, “I’m the one who should be saying that. You are so beautiful, I don’t deserve you. You’re an angel from above clearly made to make others _kneel_ before you.”

A shy smile turned into giggle went into Jihoon’s lips because of Daniel’s choice of words. The older grinned and continued caressing the back of his palm with his thumb.

“You don’t see it. You say you’re ugly but you don’t see the way your eyes lit up when you see a cute puppy. You don’t see how beautiful your brown orbs are when the sun or the moon illuminates them. You don’t hear yourself when you laugh; it’s like music into my ears. You don’t see how your eyes curve, how your lips pout, how kindness and sincerity overflows in every little thing you do.” Daniel breathed in and Jihoon could feel the sincerity in the elder’s voice. Jihoon took in Daniel’s eyes staring at him like he’s really the most beautiful man his eyes ever laid on. “You can’t say you’re ugly because you haven’t seen yourself at your loveliest. I don’t even deserve you…”

They are silent for a moment before Daniel continued.

_“Only if you could see what your smile does with my heart…”_

Jihoon’s felt his cheeks burn and heart burst with his boyfriend’s words. He really, really felt like he could cry. This is one of the things he think he don’t deserve from the man. Did he save the nation in his past life to have Kang Daniel staring at him like this uttering heart fluttering words? Jihoon hopes he did really save the nation so he can sleep tight at night knowing full well that he really deserve being loved by Kang Daniel.

“I love you, Park Jihoon. Please remember that when you don’t feel like loving yourself, I’ll be the first one to tell you and make you feel that there isn’t a thing or two about you that couldn’t be loved. You are so beautiful inside and out and I would not trade you for anything in this world, hmm?”

Jihoon felt Daniel’s thumb caressing his cheeks, he didn’t know his tears are now falling from his eyes. “Why are you crying? Ahh, what to do? You look pretty even when you cry.” Daniel asked a smile slowly crawling into his lips.

“I hate you,” Jihoon pouted.

“W-What?” The older man laughed and there goes Jihoon’s heart again.

“You saying those things make me feel like I really don’t deserve you! Why are you so amazing in making me feel so good?”

Daniel laughed so hard he almost fell on the carpeted floor. When he redeemed his laughing self he winked at Jihoon who’s now sniffing and pouting. “Well, there’s one thing that I’m also good at and it’ll definitely make you feel best, want to try it?”

“Shut up. I love you.” Jihoon blushed although the confession is from him.

Daniel pulled Jihoon into a hug. He doesn’t mind melting into his arms, Jihoon thought.

On the other hand, Daniel’s heart is hammering from his chest, he pulled back and gathered Jihoon’s cheeks into his palms, stared and lost himself in the younger’s eyes before drowning into his lips. “I love you… I love you… I love you.” He said between the kisses like it’s a silent prayer.

Jihoon’s day isn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
